The invention relates to uses of pregnancy-associated plasma protein-A (PAPP-A) as a marker and therapeutic target for inflammatory conditions, and in particular, for acute coronary syndromes.
Pregnancy associated plasma protein-A (PAPP-A) is a high molecular weight glycoprotein originally isolated from human pregnancy serum. It is routinely used today as an index of placental function and first trimester screen for Down""s syndrome. No biological function was known for PAPP-A until recent evidence linked it to the insulin-like growth factor (IGF) axis, the dynamic balance between IGF-I, IGF binding proteins (IGFBP""s), and IGFBP proteases that ultimately determines the extent of IGF-dependent cellular events. PAPP-A specifically cleaves IGFBP-4, which releases IGF-I and makes it available to activate receptors. Lawrence et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:3149-3153; and Durham et al. (1994) J. Bone Min. Res. 9:111-117.
The invention is based on the use of PAPP-A levels in serum for diagnosis of inflammatory conditions, and in particular, acute coronary syndromes (unstable angina, acute myocardial infarction, sudden cardiac death, coronary plaque rupture, or thrombosis) in all stages of their occurrence. Patients with acute coronary syndromes are at considerable risk for death and serious complications, and outcomes can be improved with appropriate therapy. Thus, rapid and accurate diagnosis of chest pain is critical for patient. Also, there are important implications to predicting which patients are at risk of acute coronary syndromes before the syndrome occurs. The results described herein demonstrate that serum PAPP-A levels are elevated in unstable angina and acute myocardial infarction, are within normal ranges in stable angina, and correlate with serum levels of high-sensitivity C-reactive protein (CRP) and free IGF-I. Furthermore, PAPP-A is highly expressed in unstable plaques from sudden cardiac death patients. Thus, PAPP-A can be used as an early marker of inflammatory conditions, and in particular, acute coronary syndromes.
In one aspect, the invention features a method for diagnosing an inflammatory condition (e.g., an acute coronary syndrome such as unstable angina, sudden cardiac death, or acute myocardial infarction, rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn""s disease, or inflammatory bowel disease). The method includes measuring the level of PAPP-A in a biological sample (e.g., whole blood, plasma, or serum) from a non-pregnant patient; comparing the level with that of control subjects; and diagnosing the inflammatory condition based on the level of PAPP-A relative to that of control subjects. The patient can be diagnosed as having the inflammatory condition if the level of PAPP-A is increased relative to that of control subjects. The level of PAPP-A can be measured using an immunoassay such as an ELISA. PAPP-A can be captured with anti-PAPP-A polyclonal antibodies or an anti-PAPP-A monoclonal antibody. The method further can include measuring the level of a polypeptide selected from the group consisting of high sensitivity C-reactive protein, creatine kinase MB, troponin I, troponin T, creatine kinase, creatinine, fibrinogen, interleukin-1, and interleukin-6, and diagnosing the inflammatory condition based on the level of the polypeptide and the level of PAPP-A relative to that of control subjects.
In another aspect, the invention features an article of manufacture for diagnosing an inflammatory condition in a non-pregnant patient. The article of manufacture includes an anti-PAPP-A antibody and packaging material, wherein the anti-PAPP-A antibody can be used for measuring PAPP-A levels in a biological sample (e.g., whole blood, plasma, or serum) from the patient, and wherein the packaging material includes a label or package insert indicating that the anti-PAPP-A antibody can be used for diagnosing the inflammatory condition.
In yet another aspect, the invention features an article of manufacture for diagnosing an inflammatory condition in a non-pregnant patient that includes reagents for measuring levels of a plurality of polypeptides in a biological sample from the patient. The plurality of polypeptides includes PAPP-A and one or more of the polypeptides selected from the group consisting of high sensitivity C-reactive protein, creatine kinase MB, troponin I, troponin T, creatine kinase, creatinine, fibrinogen, interleukin-1, and interleukin-6. The biological sample can be selected from the group consisting of whole blood, plasma, and serum.
The invention also features a method for diagnosing an inflammatory condition that includes administering (e.g., intravenously) to a patient an amount of an antibody having specific binding affinity for PAPP-A effective to detectably bind to PAPP-A, wherein the antibody is labeled; detecting the level of the antibody bound to PAPP-A in the patient; and diagnosing the inflammatory condition based on the level of the antibody bound to PAPP-A. The detecting step can include diagnostic imaging such as positron emission tomography, gamma-scintigraphy, single photon emission computerized tomography, magnetic resonance imaging, intravascular ultrasound, or functional magnetic resonance imaging. The label can be a radioisotope (e.g., 123I, 18F, 111In, 67Ga, and 99mTc).
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used to practice the invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.